pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Rod Redline
thumb|right|300px '''Rod "Torque" Redline' is a character in Cars 2. He's the American agent that Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell were supposed to meet until circumstances forced him to pass crucial information to Mater, whom the two British spies mistook for Redline wearing a "clever" disguise. ''Cars 2'' Rod “Torque” Redline is considered by many as the greatest American spy in the world. Recruited after the Cold War for both his brains and brawn, Torque is a tough-as-nails Detroit muscle car with a mastery of disguises. In his latest deep-cover operation, he obtained vital information about the plot to sabotage the World Grand Prix. So Rod plans a rendezvous with his British counterparts to share his discoveries at the World Grand Prix welcome reception in Tokyo, Japan. But with the bad guys hot on his tailpipe, Rod is forced to ditch the intel early and with the first party guest he sees — a rusty American tow truck named Mater. After doing this Rod is captured by Grem and Acer who bring him to Professor Z in their secret lair, where they tie him down. He is then pumped with the fuel "Allinol ", and Professor Z demonstrates, on the agent himself, what happens when cars fueled with Allinol are exposed to an electro-magnetic pulse. As a result, Rod dies from spontaneous combustion. Personality Rod has a cool manner. He does not worry even though he knows there is no chance for him to live even after the encounter with the lemons. Instead of worrying, he tries to keep up a smile and even insults the lemons. Under his disguise, he is seen smiling at everyone he talks to except when meeting with the lemons.﻿ Specifications‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast *Top Speed: 145 mph *Zero – 60 mph: 4.4 seconds *Engine Type: 5.5-liter V-8 *Horsepower: 550 Weaponry And Gadgets *'Gremlin disguise': Rod has an integrated disguise of an ocre AMC Gremlin which is not a hologram but composed of physical pieces, unlike the disguises of his British colleagues. *'Concealed gun': Located in the front right wheel. *'Telescoping utility arm': A small screwdriver-like arm, located in the right wheel. Rod uses it to attach on Mater a small device containing top-secret information. *'Status bar': Right under his eyes Rod has a screen in the form of a bar that gives him his sitrep, notably giving the amount of fuel, and several other parameters. Trivia *Rod's design is a mix of a 2005 Ford Mustang GT and a Dodge Challenger R/T. *His license plate is M1911A1 which is also a name of a gun. *According to his licensce plate, he is from Michigan. *G4 DXR labels on Rod may be stating the fictional name of his car model. *A Toys R US Lego exclusive of Rod was released for free on October 15, 2011 in the US. *Rod is seen talking to Shigeko meanwhile in his Gremlin disguise. Quotes *"Okay, McMissile. I'm here, it's time for the drop." *"Well, you know, I was just wearing a disguise, you guys are stuck looking like that!" *"Allinol? Thanks, fellas! I hear this stuff is good for ya." *"Whatever you say, Professor." *"Your mother, wait no, it was your sister! I can't tell them apart these days!" *"Why do I care? I can replace an engine block!" *(about to get shot by the camera) "No!" Gallery Untitled.png Untitled 1.png rodx.png|Rod spots Grem and Acer Rod torque redline.png|Rod "Torque" Redline in action. Rodredline.png|Rod "Torque" Redline in the stages of being killed. Die-casts S1-rod-torque-redline.jpg|Rod's die-cast S1-grem-damaged-rod-torque-redline.jpg|Damaged Rod die-cast with Grem References Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters